


Scars

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: You were a super soldier working for Hydra like Bucky, but managed to escape, and joined Team Cap during the events of Civil War. Now that you are hidden safely away in Wakanda, some of your feelings about your time under Hydra’s control are coming to light.





	Scars

You stood near the doorway, your arms crossed defensively. Steve was trying to explain that Team Cap had to remain in Wakanda, and couldn’t leave until the situation had been remedied. You rolled your eyes and slipped out of the door as soon as he was done.

You could hear footsteps following you, but ignored them, eventually able to emerge from the giant building into the forests surrounding you. There was a rock that you had found, which offered a lovely view of the surrounding forest, and had a nice shelf that you fit on perfectly. You didn’t look to see who had followed you until you were comfortably situated on the shelf. 

Warm brown eyes framed by long brown hair looked up at you. “Everything alright, Y/N?” Bucky asked concernedly. You looked back at the forest.

“Just a bit hard to believe,” you answered, exhaustion tinging your voice. You could feel Bucky’s questioning gaze still lingering on you. “Who would have thought that Hydra’s top two assassins would be on the run with Captain America and half of the Avengers?” You jerked your head at the spot next to you. “Come on up. I won’t bite, you know.”

Bucky nodded and pulled himself up so that he was seated on the shelf next to you. You sat with him in companionable silence for a while, lost in the sounds of the forest. 

Then you asked a question that surprised both Bucky and you. “Do you ever miss it?”

Bucky jerked around in surprise, his wide eyes searching yours. “Miss what? Being a puppet? Being unable to stop myself from hurting innocent people?”

“Do you ever miss the pain?” You didn’t meet Bucky’s eyes as you looked out into the forest. “It was what I deserved for what I did. What I still deserve.”

“What you deserve?” Bucky cried indignantly. “What you deserve? You didn’t deserve any of what happened to you! Neither of us did. We still don’t! We did those things because we were brainwashed into doing it, not because it was secretly our dream to hurt people!” Bucky’s metal hand shot out and latched around your wrist, pulling back the sleeve of your shirt with the other. “You don’t deserve these scars, Y/N!”

You yanked your arm back, pushing away the telltale stinging of tears in your eyes as you pulled down your sleeve. “’Scars are proof of where life’s failed us.’ Thats what my mom used to tell me before…before everything.”

“And she was right,” Bucky told you gently. “Life has failed you. What happened to you-what happened to us, should never have happened. We were screwed over, and thats not fair. But never, ever for a second believe that you deserved any kind of pain for what you did, do you understand me?”

You nodded and leaned forward, resting your forehead against Bucky’s. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, doll.” Bucky pressed a chaste kiss to your lips and pulled back, jumping down from the rock. “Now come on. Stevie’s probably worried sick that we are off somewhere doing naughty things.” 

You giggled and leapt down, twining your arm through his. “Would that really be so bad?”

“No,” Bucky murmured. “Definitely not.” Before you could try anything, however, he added, “But Steve wants us for training.” You groaned and collapsed on his arm dramatically.


End file.
